Mhina/Relationships
The relationships of Mhina. Warning: This page has references to same gender relationship, you have been warned. Family Ajani, Ayo, Kicheko and Tatu Mhina had a strong bond with his Family. Hawla Mhina seemed to side with his Great-aunt on many things, not speaking his mind on any of them. However, Mhina decided to turn against his team and be on Kion's side. Kion Mhina first met Kion in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''and at First Mhina was skeptical of Kion's calling as the Leader of the Lion Guard, but has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima TBA Sapphire TBA Simba TBA Nala TBA Kiara TBA Mufasa TBA Kovu and Vitani TBA Askari TBA Nguruma TBA Sarabi and Sarafina TBA Hasani TBA Kora TBA Nita TBA Marigold TBA Amira TBA Belee TBA Shauri TBA Denahi TBA Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Leap Mhina cares a lot about his Leap. Anga Anga first appeared in ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy when Slash was attacking the Pride lands. He was deeply honored when he got the chance to fight along side her. Fuli Fuli seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. Ono Ono seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. They later work together in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Beshte Beshte seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. They later work together in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Bunga Bunga seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. Although Mhina still finds Bunga irritating from time to time. Tiifu, Zuri and Jatau TBA Lumba-Lumba TBA Yuki's Troop TBA Domog's Pack Mhina and Domog's Pack are good friends. Tupp Mhina and Tupp are on good terms. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa has a great relationship with Mhina. Zazu Zazu has a great relationship with Mhina. Rani, Baliyo, Surak and Nirmala Mhina, Rani, Baliyo, Surak and Nirmala are good friends. Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Mhina, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are all part of a group of Leopons from Leopon Plains. Mhina and Patch, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are close because of this fact. Although Mhina can sometimes finds the Teenage leopon annoying especially when Uchoraji lays down and rest his head on Mhina neck when he is trying to sleep. Althea Mhina enjoys spending time and chatting with this good-natured hybrid. In addition, they can relate to each other greatly and share many traits. Enemies Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt Mhina has an unusual relationship with Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt. While they are enemies, Mhina have gotten along with them at times. They regularly fight even with no provocation. They have a frenemy relationship otherwise. Amahle Amahle was Mhina's Former Friend. Mhina cared about Amahla but, unknown to him, Amahle never felt the same. Her plan begun as soon as she came to Visit mhina, but never went through as she did not expect Mhina's Friends to discover her plans. She was immediately banished from the Pride Lands. The two remain enemies to this day. Ushari TBA Zira TBA Shupavu TBA Njano TBA Nyeusi TBA Nyata TBA Waza TNA Mpishi TBA Ora TBA SkyClaw TBA Mama Binturong TBA Smun TBA SliverHeart TBA Mabaki Mabaki has always loathed Mhina, constantly putting him down. Mabaki would make fun of mhina for his odd Appearance. Category:Princess ava15